I did NOT see that coming
by kookoolotz123
Summary: this story is about Emma and Regina, it's a teacher/student love story. set at a magic school, that is not Hogwarts(unfortunately). I love this story , and not because i wrote it. but because even I, the writer. can not wait to see what happens next. Read, Follow, Comment. -Much love, Kookoolotz123. p.s. not a very good summary but the story is good. just check it out.


I woke up early today, I looked into the mirror and took my image in, and I am a sight. Messy blonde hair, baggy old shirt, and pajama pants, I walked to the bathroom. While I waited for the shower to heat up, I brushed my teeth, flossed, and Listerine-d. It's my morning ritual; a clean mouth is a clean mind! I put my hand in the water to check it…perfect. I slipped off my clothes and stepped in.

After I was dry I got dressed in my uniform. Yes it's a school girl outfit, and no. it's not as appealing as it sounds. The skirt's too long, and it makes me look like an old lady. It's my forth year at Coven of Witchcraft: school for the 'magically inclined'. I'm 18 in two weeks. I love it here, the teachers are great. The student's aren't that bad. And I get to learn magic, I love magic. I always have, I especially love the history of our kind, it's so intriguing. I really want to be a history teacher when I graduate fully. As a fourth year, I stay here residentially, in a three person dorm; for a magic school, it's pretty average. My corner of the room is decorated with posters of famous shows and hot people. The other corners of the room are also nice; one is very girly and clean and the other is a little overdramatic, with deep reds and blacks, and posters of wolves on the wall.

My roommates are Mary-Margret, a short haired girl who's very sweet and kind hearted, she acts like my mother but she's less judgmental than one would be. My other roomie is Ruby; much like her side of the room she's very dramatic in dark colors. But I love her all the same. They are definitely my best friends.

It's almost time for breakfast in the cafeteria, so the girls and I head down; I got what I always get. Rice crispy cereal, strawberry yogurt, and a banana, I take quick bight out of Ruby's toast, when the announcements started. "Hello everyone, good morning, It's been quite a week, and I'm glad to announce the arrival of the newest member of our staff, Ms. Regina Mills. She will be taking over Marco's History of witchcraft class for the 3rd and 4th years. She will also be the 4th year homeroom teacher for anyone who was in Marco's. For those of you new to this school, your homeroom teacher will be the person you go to if you need help, or extra time on school related work. Thank you and enjoy your day."

I guess I have a new teacher. I really liked Marco though, he was cool, and he insisted everyone, including the students, to call him by his first name. He retired last month, and we've had a substitute until they could fill his spot. I've learned to have little to no expectations when it comes to teachers, most of them are nice. But as soon as you start thinking about what their personality might be like, it winds up being horrible. I' m just going to wait it out until I meet her; luckily it will be soon, because Marco was my homeroom teacher.

Ruby and I have homeroom together; Mary-Margret has Mrs. Gunderson's class; which she was upset about until she found out David Nolan was in it also. They're so cute together it makes me sick, I'm good friends with David as well, so he parents me as much as Mary-Margret does. If they don't get married I will give up on love completely, because just the way they look at each other makes me believe love might actually be real.

I know I shouldn't be too jaded, but when I was younger my dad cheated on my mom and they stayed together for years after that, until he did it again. It ended horribly and I've never been the same since. It was the only time I've seen my dad cry. My mom promised herself she wouldn't ever forget what happened and how much he hurt her. From that day on I thought love was just something people made up, to hurt themselves. Like a way of self-harm equivalent to cutting.

Okay let's stop thinking about that. It just makes me sad and hopeless to think about love in any form really. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she nudged my shoulder with her own. We we're walking to homeroom and I haven't said a word, which is highly unusual for me. "What?" I said, I heard her but it didn't process in my brain. "I asked what was wrong; you seem out of it today." I laughed.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something funny." I lied. "Really, what's the scoop? I love me some gossip!" I thought of something quickly. "It's nothing really, just that I found out Professor Gold, is having an affair with a student." Which wasn't a lie, I heard it from August. Ruby burst out laughing, and quickly says "OH. MY. GOD. Who is it?" August wouldn't tell me but he knew who it was, he knows about everything. "I have absolutely no clue. I mean who would be attracted to him? You'd have to be crazy to sleep with a teacher." We both laughed about the fact that anyone would sleep with him in the first place, let alone a student. He's such an ass. How could you get over that?

We stopped talking when we entered the class room. We took our seats in the middle row. Its set up like an average class room you would have had in elementary school, only the room is very nice with all new desks. The school try's to make us feel normal, it works but I wish it would be more like Harry Potter.

The only difference between public school and The Coven is magic. Which in turn, means unlike a public school everything is new looking, even all of the old stuff; it's a simple spell they use to keep everything looking its best. 'Morada' I have no clue what it really means, but it's the word that keeps things nice. You can put it on your homework if you have horrible handwriting; and it will make it neat, or an object you like. It's pretty much charmed so that nothing can draw on it, burn it, cut it…etc. so yeah, there's your lesson in magic for the moment.

For some reason Ms. Mills shows up after every student is present and seated. A cloud of purple smoke appears right next to her desk, and in an instant, a beautiful young woman with black hair barely touching her shoulders, and an outfit that could kill anyone with a heart condition appeared. "Hello class, I'm Ms. Mills." she smiles widely, as she turns around to write her name on the black board, Ruby and I noticed every boy in the room stop what they were doing and stare at her ass.

Wow, she is a very good looking person. She couldn't be older than 25, but if she is older it's no more than 28 at the most. She herself looks so incredibly young, but the mature way she dresses makes her look older; more experienced than half the teachers here. I notice that her dress is a little too short for the dress code. But she looks so good in it, that I guess they made an exception.

"So I'd like to start off the day with some friendly get to know you games, I know what you're thinking, that this is pointless to your education, but I insist we do it so I can have the pleasure of meeting all of you." She puts a genuine smile on her face and continues. "I guess I'll start to show you, a little bit of what I'm looking for, by the way additional information about yourself is _always _encouraged." She paused and cleared her throat. "Well my name is Regina Mills, I'm 26 years old, I love magic, and people I can have a fluent conversation with. I also majored top of my class all 4 years when I attended this very same school… okay, now. let's see, who feels comfortable enough start?" Killian Jones stood up and bowed obnoxiously "Well, _Regina. _My name is Sir Killian jones the 3rd," he joked holding a hand to his chest. "I'm 18 years young, and my hobbies include sports, fencing, and having intercourse with very sexy teachers, much like yourself." Her mood shifted and she crossed her arms dangerously. "Mr. Jones is it?" he laughed. "The 3rd, madam." she stared straight at him. "While I appreciate the attempt to impress your peers, Mr. Jones; I ask that you do so without making yourself seem like a dirty pretentious pig. I'm sorry, but that behavior will NOT be tolerated in my classroom, so if you will, MR. JONES. Grab your things and leave." The way she said it was so professional and demanding that everyone was silent. She stared at Killian until he slowly left with his tail between his legs. After he left she continued.

"I'm sorry, class. I don't like punishing, but that will not be tolerated. I don't mind if you joke, and laugh and talk. But to be so blatantly disrespectful to… well anyone is really disgusting. I hope you understand why I couldn't let him stay in here, and I hope you guys never disappoint me as much as he just did. I'm not mad at him, I'm not even upset. I'm just utterly disappointed…I know how it is, guys. It's fun getting a rise out of your teacher, pushing them to the edge until they get angry, and send you out… But I will NEVER get angry, I will NEVER lose my temper, and I will NEVER give up on any of you. Even though what Mr. Jones did was wrong, and I am extremely disappointed in him, when he comes back in here, I will hold no malice, and he will have a fresh start. Because it doesn't matter what you do today, as long as you make up for it tomorrow."

Her speech sent chills through my body, everyone in the room had visible Goosebumps, on any exposed skin that showed. Everyone was silent just waiting to hear her talk again.

She put on a smile and clapped. "Well, let's continue! Don't be discouraged to talk because of what happened, okay. How about we start with the row closest to the window, what's your name dear?" she said to Belle; I like the way she speaks, so soft yet firm, her voice is raspy, and smooth at the same time contradicting it's self with every word she says. "Oh hello, Um… My name is Belle, I'm almost 19. I'm from Australia, I love to read, and paint and I volunteer for many charities in my free time, I like helping people. I also believe you find love in weird places, with the most peculiar people." She smiled to herself in thought of whoever she was thinking of.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Belle. You're next young man." She smiled at August, "Hello Ms. Mills, I'm August. I'm 17, and I like wood shop." She smiled wider, "By the end of this week I expect to know more than that." He blushed and looked down; she did the whole row and met many people I haven't. Like Alice, Ariel, Jasmine, and Charles. When the order got to Killian's chair she went to the phone.

"Hello Ms. Lucas." That's ruby's grandmother, she's the one who runs detention. "I think Mr. Jones is ready to come back now. Thank you Widow. See you later." A few minutes later Killian walks in. "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry. I understand that what I did was wrong, and it won't ever happen again." He said sincerely. "It's okay dear, why don't you introduce yourself again?" she said smiling and gesturing to the front of the class room. "Hello I'm Killian, I'm 18, and I really do like fencing, I have never regretted anything more than what I said earlier. And I want to be a stunt man after high school." The class clapped for him and he took his seat.

"I talked to all of your 2nd and 3rd period teachers, and you have been excused from class. I want to get to know all of you today, so ignore the bell." As if she timed it herself the bell rang out. No one got up. "That doesn't mean you won't get a break though, take five guys. You earned it. by the way, now would be the perfect time to use the restroom, before we continue. Ruby and I got up to stretch our legs and go to the bathroom; we walked down the hall and saw Mary-Margret at her locker. "Hey guys, how's the new teacher?" she asked, referring to Ms. Mills.

"She's amazing." I said, "Yeah she's, awesome, she totally put Killian in his place and he apologized. Him!" Ruby said excitedly. "Ruby, Mary. I have to pee. I'll be back." I said as I left them and went to the bathroom; I walked in and saw Ms. Mills. "Hi," I said shyly. She jumped. "Oh my god, this is a student bathroom isn't it? I just keep forgetting I'm actually a teacher." she said, she then laughed and continued to wash her hands. "Yup, the place where 1st and 2nd years come to hide, and 3rd and 4th years come to skip class."

She laughed again. "Your name is Emma right?" I laughed too and then answered "Yeah," she dried her hands, and walked up to me. "I sincerely hope you won't ever skip my class, I really like you Emma. I can tell that you're smart, our type- the intelligent ones- tend to seek each other out, and I think you will go far." She started walking, "I haven't even said anything of worth yet, so how do you know I'm smart."

"I told you already, I can tell." she said with a wave of her hand, as she walked out the door. A few seconds passed before I realized I still had to pee, I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and then headed back to class. "Where the hell were you? You just fucking disappeared on us." Ruby asked as I sat down. "I went to the bathroom. I'm gonna tell you all about it later." I said.

(well actually I'm not) why do I feel, like its Ms. Mills and I's little secret, or do I just want it to be? I really look up to this woman, after meeting her for five seconds she's my new hero. I just want to talk to her. Or listen to her talk. As long as she's in the room I want to be near her, I noticed that when she walked passed me she smelled like apple cinnamon. I like apple cinnamon.

"Welcome back class, I hope you enjoyed our little break. I say we jump right into it… Emma, why don't you start us off?" she said turning her attention to me. I coughed, clearing my throat before I spoke. "Oh, um… sure why not… Hello, I'm Emma Swan I'm 18ish. And I love everything about magic. I really enjoy the history of magic. In fact I enjoy it so much I want to be a history of magic teacher, when I graduate from College… and that's pretty much it really." I laughed, shrugged my shoulders, and sat down.

"You have much more to you than just that, my dear. I promise you." Ms. Mills said smiling genuinely,

"Okay, now you dear, she said turning to Ruby." Ruby's eyes grew, she hates speaking in front of anyone. – When she was younger she was in a play about something and her costume malfunctioned, she hasn't been able to speak in front of any crowd since. Except socially, which is weird to me.

"Oh uhh… uhhhhhmmm… I'm, uh Ruby Lucas…" she swallowed hard, but continued. "I'm 18, and I like wolves. I guess." She stopped talking and I wasn't sure if she was done or not. "That was great, Ruby." Ms. Mills said, sensing that she really wasn't comfortable speaking.

Ms. Mills' class really put everyone in a great mood. And the day went by so fast I felt like it was still morning. As soon as I got into my room, I laid on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, thinking about my absolutely amazing day.

I heard Mary-Margret Walk in. I kept my eyes shut but I heard her put something down. "Wow, you must be thinking of something special, I've never seen you smile like that… it's a little unnerving." I opened my eyes, "What do you mean?" I joked, acting hurt. "I smile." I sat up and crossed my arms, she laughed and corrected herself.

"I meant that you seem happy today, I'm not used to seeing you like that. You're usually so in your head about everything. And I've never seen you smile while thinking… So what _were _you thinking about?" she said raising an eyebrow and turning to look at me nonchalantly.

I laid down again and thought for a moment, I wasn't thinking about anything really… except for Ms. Mills, but she's my teacher, I was just thinking about how fun her class was, and how I can't wait to go back tomorrow so I can see her. I don't think that's weird though, everyone loves her class, even after one day.

"I was thinking about class, and how much I enjoyed it today; and how much I want to go back tomorrow." She gave me a look.

"What?" I asked, not liking the way she's looking at me like someone who knows something I don't. "Oh, nothing." She replied smiling "I hate when you do that, you know." she laughed hard, and got up. "I know you do." I shifted on to my elbow and looked up after her. "So what do you know that I don't?" she chuckled. "You like someone in your class, you little dummy. I'm not sure who, but you do like someone." I let what Mary-Margret said process for a couple of seconds. "Your being ridiculous, every guy in my class is so not my type." She smiled wider, if that was even possible. "Well you should ask yourself, Emma; what is your exactly is your type?"

I sat up to start my homework; I really want to get it done before dinner.

I start with the work Ms. Mills gave me for homeroom. That class usually doesn't give homework, and it's optional, but I want to do it. The first question is easy.

1) What is your favorite class?

That's easy, I really hope you don't think I'm kissing up, but it happens to be History of Magic, I just enjoy it in general. And it helps having an awesome teacher like you. (Again really not trying to kiss up)

2) Where do you see yourself in ten years?

I see myself in many places; to be honest I want to hopefully be a teacher. I also want be a writer, I'm not very good. But you told the class earlier that you used to teach English in a regular high school. I'm not sure if you would mind, but I'd love if you'd teach me some of the basics of writing sometime.

3) Who are your roommates, do you like them?

I LOVE my roommates you actually know both of them, Mary-Margret in 9th period History, and Ruby from homeroom.

4) What do you do in your free time?

What free time? Just kidding, but really; it feels like you never actually get space in this place. But I do Write and read a lot. But mostly I sleep, or hang out with my friends… or study.

5) You know you didn't have to do this, why did you?

This may sound weird, but I want to impress you a little bit. Also I feel like you would be easy to talk to. That probably does sound a little weird. I would erase it, but my eraser is the kind of one that leaves more of a mess than clean space. And I like clean.

The rest of my homework was pretty boring so I'm not going to bother you with the details.

I really want to eat dinner and go to sleep. Having an awesome day can be almost as exhausting as having a bad one. I convinced Mary-Margret and Ruby to come down early with me, even though they fought me the whole way down. "Come on Em, this sucks. No one's here besides the teachers." Ruby stated as we got into the cafeteria. It's really quite out of place compared to the rest of the school, it's more formal. "I'm Hungry. And I want to get a good table." I said back. She exchanged looks with Mary-Margret

"It's not a concert, Emma. What the hell are you trying to get a good seat for?" She replied after looking back to me. "She likes someone." Mary-Margret said interrupting whatever I was going to say (even though I had no clue what I was going to say exactly) "oh my god, Emma, Who!" she demanded. "She doesn't know." Mary-Margret interrupted again. "What!? How do you not know whose making your lady parts sing?" She said shell shocked. Mary-Margret made a face of disgust at Ruby's words "Ruby, can you please watch your language, that's gross."

Ruby rolled her eyes "Okay, MOM. Sorry." I laughed at their playful bickering.

As they continued to go back and forth like mother and dysfunctional child, I saw Ms. Mills take her seat at the teacher's table, right by the where the lunch ladies serve the food. "That's a good place to sit." I said interrupting their conversation and pointing to the table right next to the lunch ladies. They shared another look and then followed me to the table. I chose to sit on the side of the table that overlooks the teachers, so they wouldn't think I was waiting to see anyone from our class.

They're just going to keep bugging me until they have a name on this imaginary person they think I'm in love with. "Aren't you gonna get food before you sit?" Mary asked. "Nah, I'm not really hungry." I said. "You brought us down here, so you can eat." Ruby replied. "Yeah… can you save my spot?" I said watching Ms. Mills go on to the lunch line.

I got up and waited on line behind her. Okay, so how do you start a conversation with a teacher?

"Oh, hey Emma. Isn't it a little early for you guy's to be down here?" She asked waking me from my thoughts. "Oh yeah, it is. But Mary-Margret and Ruby were too hungry to wait, so I came down with them early." She giggled, "It's not them waiting on the lunch line, Dear." I laughed nervously. "I think you just caught me in a lie, sorry." She just let out a laugh.

"It's fine, dear. Did you want to talk to me about something?" I paused. What did I even want to say? It hit me that I had no reason to be talking to her besides that I wanted too. "Oh… well, I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed your classes today. They were so fun." She smiled and moved up in the line. "Thank you, Emma that's very sweet of you to say." I looked at my feet and back up, "It's nothing really, I just thought it might be nice if you knew how well you were doing on your first day."

She got her food from the lunch woman, and turned, waiting for me to get my tray. "That's actually the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Emma." I smiled, "That's not true, I'm sure many people have told you how absolutely breathtaking you are." As soon as it came out of my mouth I regretted saying it. "Well, Emma. I stand corrected. _That _was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." At that moment I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. was I not breathing?

I grabbed my tray and we walked out of the serving room together, "Want me to walk you to your table, Emma?" I answered immediately "Of course!—I mean—yeah if you want." I saw Ruby and Mary-Margret When we got to my table. Ms. Mills smiled. "Have a good dinner girls." She said turning around and walking to her table gracefully.

"So let me get this straight. You dragged us down here, 30 minutes early, to ask the new teacher a question? You could have at least told us instead of making us think you liked someone. Damn I was expecting to see some sexy man." Ruby stated crossing her arms.

We ignored what she said for the most part, "So what was so important, anyway?" Mary-Margret asked. "I had a question about the homework." I said quickly picking at my food and avoiding eye contact.

David, Killian, August, Belle, and Neil, came to sit with us. "Why are you guys sitting here? We've never sat here… look, the emo kids have no clue where to go now." Killian said, gesturing to the group of people who occupied this spot before us, just standing awkwardly not knowing what to do with themselves.

David sat next to Mary-Margret, Killian next to Ruby, and August next to me. Belle and Neil took the seats across from each other.

"Emma decided to change it up." Ruby said, answering Killian's question. "Why though, it's right next to the teachers." Neal pointed out. Belle chimed in. "I happen to be fine with that… because It's quieter on this side." She returned to her book, effectively blocking out the world around her.

"I have no clue, why I decided to sit here, but deal with it." I said trying to shut them up.

"Okay, miss snippy. No need to yell about it." Killian replied, earning him a very stern look from me. I just pushed around my food until everyone in the cafeteria had left. I didn't even notice I had to leave until Leroy, the custodian, told me it was time to go. I can't believe I zoned out like that. I walked the stairs to my dorm; Ruby was passed out snoring, and Mary-Margret was sitting at her desk doing homework. I walked to my bed and passed out quickly without a word to anyone.


End file.
